Sumani
Sumani is a Tsurani former soldier in Betrayal at Krondor. He can be found at the Blue Wheel Inn in LaMut. The party first encounters him in Chapter 1. Background For all of his fine training under the LaMutian corps, Sumani retains much of his Tsurani raiding demeanor. When he smiles, the expression is somewhat enigmatic; you never know if he is truly pleased or not. His hair is black, with streaks of silver beginning to appear. Most of the hair is shaved at the rear of his neck except for one rat’s tail which he adorns with silver bells. Like many of the Tsurani, he wears fur and multiple-layers of wool as Midkemia is unforgivably cold in comparison to his home-world of Kelewan. History Sumani is a former Patrol Leader of House Shinzawai who served under Earl Kasumi. At the end of the Rift War, he was among those trapped in Midkemia when the rift gate was collapsed. Despite the usual custom of Tsurani warriors trapped in enemy territory, the Earl forbade his soldiers to commit suicide without permission from a Great One (a magician), so Sumani settled in LaMut to run the Blue Wheel Inn until that time might come. Sumani still holds loyalty to Earl Kasumi, who insisted that Sumani keep his House Shinzawai armor when he left the Garrison. Chapter 1 Sumani Asked why he had emigrated to Midkemia instead of staying on Kelewan, Sumani relates his story to the party. Rift Gate Sumani explains the local stable rift gate between Kelewan and the Kingdom has been temporarily barred by the Assembly of Magicians due to an internal conflict between House Acoma and House Anasati in the Tsuranuanni Empire. Combat Sumani charges a fee of 75 sovereigns for a combat lesson, to account for possible damage to his Tsurani armor, which must only be repaired by one from the House Shinzawai. If the party can pay, Sumani warns them that he bears a different demeanor when armored for battle and apologizes in advance for any harm done to them. Five minutes later, he meets them by the LaMutian river, into which he throws them several times during the course of the lesson, improving their Defense and Accy: Melee stats. Armor Repair (after discussing Combat) Since the party wears Kingdom armor, Sumani suggests having it repaired by the dwarves of the Mac Mordain Cadal, having been told by Dubal that they are gifted in that field. Gray Warriors (after visiting the Garrison) Sumani describes the grey warriors as honorless men whose houses have been wiped out. Though usually doomed to "live off the land" until death, many have been employed by Mara of House Acoma, while many others risk their lives to gain freedom by reaching the Kingdom through the nearby rift gate. With local Tsurani warriors still living by Tsurani custom, though bound by Kindgom law, grey warriors are not welcome in LaMut and usually leave for other places. Sumani suggests contacting Keifer Alescook of Loriel, a gem merchant "with tainted honor," about the stolen rubies mentioned at the Garrison. Thefts (after discussing the Grey Warriors) Sumani explains that the ruby theft is the sixth such within the year, two thefts even taking place from Makala's entourage near the Assembly of Magicians. Even a master thief would balk at such a task, and Sumani believes whoever is responsible must be very dangerous and have few fears. Chapter 2 Makala Sumani explains that he knows little of Makala, a Great One of the Assembly of Magicians, as lesser Tsurani folk traditionally do not interact with those of such high status. Roads Agreeing that the roads are treacherous these days, Sumani notes that the LaMutian Guard are on patrol and will slay anyone found traveling after dark -- unless, like Dubal An Loch, they have the verbal skill to haggle their way through. Haggling (after discussing Roads) Explaining that Dubal's haggling skill is innate and unexplainable, Sumani recommends learning from Mitchel Waylander of Romney, head of the Glazer's Guild, with whom he had a long conversation over the price of Tsurani pots. Category:Characters (BAK) Category:Betrayal at Krondor Category:Tsurani Category:NPCs (BAK)